Adu Ciuman Karma vs Okuda (Spin-Off)
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Disaat semua mata tertuju pada kedua pasangan baru itu, dilain pihak Rio yang bersikap biasa memendam perasaan aneh saat melihat kejadian itu. Terutama saat ia mendapatkan pesan berantai yang ditujukan padanya, seolah mengetahui apa yang terjadi di kelas mereka, dan apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya. #SURPRISE #AkulahSantamu


**Adu Ciuman Karma vs Okuda (Spin-Off)**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/General

 **Adu Ciuman Karma vs Okuda © Wotaku7348**

 _ **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu—** story and character made by Yusei Matsui, fanfiction ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk kesenangan belaka. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari pembuatan cerita ini._

 **Warning** nya itu; OOC, Typo dan kawan-kawan, dan satu tambahan lagi. CRACK PAIRING yang dirahasiakan sampai cerita berakhir.

 ** _._**

 ** _[ Dedikasi untuk event Secret Santa : Spin Off FAKI ]_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Tidakkah kau berpikir idemu memberikan daftar itu malah menjadi bumerang untukmu?'_

Rio menatap lekat pada sebuah pesan singkat yang muncul di handphonenya. Pada sebuah nomor tidak dikenal, yang tampak mengatakan seolah orang yang memberikan pesan mengetahui kondisi dari kelas 3-E.

Awalnya ia penasaran dan mencurigai Terasakan dan Sugaya. Tetapi ia hapal dan memiliki semua nomor anak kelas 3-E. Apalagi, setahunya Terasakan dan Sugaya sama sekali tidak memegang handphone sedaritadi. Dan ia juga tidak melihat pergerakan dari anak-anak kelas 3-E yang tampak mengetik pesan.

Orang luar, yang entah kenapa bisa mengetahui semua ini.

Lagipula, apakah salah jika ia melakukan riset iseng tentang siapa yang menjadi ahli berciuman? Meskipun peringkat satu tentu saja tidak perlu ditulis karena semuanya mengetahui itu.

 _'Kurasa tidak, dan sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.'_

Dan ia akan menyesalinya setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kurasa sebuah 'modus' adalah cara yang paling tepat yang mencerminkan dirimu."

Rio menaruh tangannya pada dagu seolah sedang berpikir saat Karma—partner in crimenya—tidak terduga malah mengatakan padanya sebuah kalimat yang intinya adalah ia ingin 'menembak' gadis bernama Manami itu.

Rio hanya menganggapnya lelucon saat mendengar Karma menyukai gadis yang bertipe seperti Manami. Namun, sepertinya itu benar-benar apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"Ah, aku bisa gunakan daftar yang kau buat saat itu bukan?"

"Daftar?"

"Daftar urutan good kisser itu."

Sialnya Rio seolah tertendang oleh kenyataan jika perkataan siapapun yang mengirimkan SMS padanya adalah benar.

"Hei-hei, Manami itu polos apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Lihat saja nanti," Karma nyengir iblis, menatap kearah Manami yang ada disana sebelum berjalan menghampiri. Benar-benar kebetulan sepertinya dia sedang membicarakan masalah daftar itu.

"—boleh aku menantangmu, Okuda-san?"

 ** _PING_**

Rio tahu siapa yang mengirimkannya pesan pada saat yang 'sangat tepat' itu. Menghela napas, ia tampak melihat layar handphonenya yang berisi pesan singkat dari nomor yang sama dengan nomor yang mengirimkannya pesan beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _'Sudah kubilang bukan?'_

Dan kali ini, Rio sama sekali tidak menjawab pesan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Nakamura-san tidak apa-apa?"

Rio yang sedang mengutak-atik handphonenya mencoba untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang mengirimkan pesan untuknya beberapa hari ini dikejutkan dengan Nagisa yang tampak menghampirinnya. Sementara semua orang sedang memperhatikan Karma yang menggoda Manami, Rio sama sekali tidak berminat dengan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa apanya?"

"Karma dan… Manami?"

…

"Ada apa dengan mereka," Rio tertawa memaksa menatap kearah Nagisa. Mencoba untuk bersikap biasa, pada pemuda berambut biru yang seolah mengetahui apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, "cocok juga, tetapi kasihan Manami yang masih belum mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Karma!"

"…begitukah?" Nagisa hanya tersenyum tidak enak pada Rio. Ia mengerti, menjadi orang yang duduk di sebelah Rio, ia benar-benar tahu jika Rio menyukai Karma.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Nagisa," Rio menepuk kepala Nagisa yang tampak terdiam sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"—ntar fotonya kusebar loh."

"LAAAAH?!" Kali ini Nagisa yang tampak kaget dan gugup sampai menggebrak mejanya. Dan pemuda berambut biru itu segera ikut dalam pembicaraan antar Karma dan Manami serta yang lainnya, meninggalkan Rio sendirian. Dan sekali lagi sebuah pesan tampak masuk kedalam handphonenya.

 _'Kau jelek saat tersenyum seperti tadi.'_

Orang ini benar-benar ingin mati. Dan Rio akan sangat senang untuk mengabulkannya.

 _'Apa urusanmu tuan tidak bernama?'_

Ia semakin penasaran siapa yang mengirimkannya pesan. Walaupun ia sudah menoleh pada semua anak kelas 3-E, namun tidak ada yang menunjukkan gelagat mencurigakan. Dan saat matanya menangkap adegan ciuman itu, hampir saja ia tersentak.

Rasanya ingin menangis.

Namun ia segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan sambil membawa handphone kameranya untuk merekam kejadian itu. Untuk menjadi Rio yang biasanya. Meskipun ia tahu kalau ia bodoh melakukan ini saat hatinya sakit, toh—Karma sama sekali tidak memandang kearahnya.

"—kenapa kau sampai merekamnya Nakamura-san?" Nagisa yang ada disampingnya tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan sweatdrop. Rio hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar itu.

"Memangnya kenapa Nagisa? Bukankah saat-saat yang penting seperti ini harus direkam?"

Rio mengerti Karma menyukai Manami. Ia mengerti pemuda itu tidak akan berpaling dari gadis itu dan menatapnya seperti cara ia menatap pemuda itu. Lagipula, yang memiliki perasaan berbeda pada pemuda itu hanyalah Rio.

Rio menyukai Karma, namun pemuda itu tidak akan berpaling dari Manami.

Handphone kembali berbunyi, Rio melihat kearah pesan baru dari 'stalker' itu.

 _'Kelas 3-E benar-benar sekumpulan orang bodoh.'_

Dimana ia pernah mendengar kata-kata itu?

 **.**

 **.**

"Sensei tidak akan pernah melarang kalian berpacaran, tetapi kalian tidak akan lepas dari hukuman karena seenaknya membolos!"

Manami dan Karma tampak berdiri dihadapan Korosensei yang tampak menceramahi mereka berdua setelah sukses dibuat kesal karena mereka yang terang-terangan membolos setelah insiden ciuman panas dari keduanya. Sementara wajah Manami semerah kepiting rebus, Karma hanya bersiul sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Jangan terlihat seperti kau tidak menikmatinya saja Korosensei, wajahmu itu menjadi merah muda kau tahu?" Rio tampak tertawa sinis sambil menatap sang guru yang memang kepala kuningnya berubah menjadi warna merah muda.

"A—aku juga tidak mengatakan kalau aku tidak suka! Hanya saja, mereka harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk berpacaran!" Manami benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di laut dan tidak pernah kembali karena Korosensei menekankan kata berpacaran beberapa kali.

"Kalau begitu rekaman ini tidak dibutuhkan bukan sensei?" Rio menggoyangkan handphonenya dengan satu tangan dan Korosensei kalah telak karena ia memang belum menyiapkan alat apapun untuk mengabadikan momen itu.

"Te—tentu saja tidak Nakamura- _sama_!"

"Tu—tunggu, rekaman apa!" Kali ini Manami tidak bisa menahan diri dan menatap dengan tatapan terkejut kearah Rio yang hanya nyengir setan seperti biasa.

"Rekaman untuk ancaman bagi partnerku ini tentu saja~" Rio merangkul tangannya pada pundak Karma saat itu. Sebelum Korosensei membubarkan karena jam istirahat sudah selesai, dan mereka harus bersiap untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

 _ **PING**_

"Nakamura-san, matikan handphonemu saat pelajaran."

"Hai-hai," Rio tampak tidak begitu mendengar kata Korosensei dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk itu. Sebuah nomor tak dikenal, namun ia hapal betul nomor siapa yang tertera ini.

 _'Berniat menyimpan rekaman itu? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau punya kelainan masochist.'_

Sebuah pesan singkat, namun sukses membuat Rio menaikkan sebelah alis dan mulutnya. Tersenyum aneh sebelum menoleh sekeliling dan menyadari sesuatu. Sebuah CCTV yang tampak terpasang di tempat yang cukup tersembunyi di sudut ruangan kelas mereka.

 _'Aku tidak butuh nasihat dari seorang stalker.'_

Dan pesan itu terkirim, Rio membalikkan tubuhnya dan menarik kelopak mata kanannya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

 _'Dasar orang aneh…'_

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak ingin dikatakan stalker oleh murid kelas 3-E."

Suara itu terdengar saat Nakamura Rio berjalan keluar dari kawasan hutan di kelas 3-E tersebut. Gadis itu mendongak, menemukan pemuda yang menjadi sumber pesan berantai yang ia dapatkan selama hari itu.

"Lalu kau ingin aku memanggilmu apa—" Rio tersenyum sinis, menatap kearah pemuda yang berjalan kearahnya saat ini, "—tuan Asano Gakushuu yang terhormat…?"

Asano Gakushuu, pemuda berambut jingga yang berjalan kearahnya tampak hanya diam tidak menjawab. Awalnya Rio cukup terkejut mengetahui pesan yang tadi terkirim berasal dari ketua OSIS SMP Kunugigaoka, karena jujur saja ia tidak pernah cukup dekat dengan pemuda itu selain pada saat ia satu kelas dengannya saat tahun keduanya di SMP Kunugigaoka.

Apalagi saat ia pindah ke kelas 3-E, ia tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Asano Gakushuu.

"Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau bisa mengawasi kelas 3-E dengan kamera CCTV itu?"

"Hanya kebetulan beberapa hari ini Kepala Yayasan—yang adalah ayahku—sedang pergi ke pertemuan di luar kota. Dan kode kunci ruangannya terlalu mudah untuk kupecahkan. Dan aku melihat sebuah layar CCTV yang menghubungkan ke kelas 3-E," pantas saja sedari pagi Korosensei menghilang dan muncul secara tiba-tiba seolah menghindari sesuatu. Tetapi tunggu, bagaimana Korosensei tahu jika Asano yang melihat? Entahlah.

"Oh," hanya jawaban singkat, dan Rio segera melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun tidak berapa lama saat menyadari Asano Gakushuu juga mengikuti dari belakang seperti seorang stalker, "—lalu kenapa kau mengikutiku?!"

"Arah rumahku juga kemari," Rio bungkam, tidak bisa mengelak karena selama ini Asano selalu diantar dan jemput dengan menggunakan mobil. Entah apa alasan pemuda itu sampai hari ini tidak menggunakan mobil dan terlihat berjalan seperti seorang _rakyat jelata_.

Oh, apakah ada nada sarkasme?

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara saat ini, ketika mereka menuruni bukit tempat dimana jalanan menuju rumah Rio berada. Hingga akhirnya Asano mengawalinya.

"Tidak pernah menyadari kalau selera Karma begitu buruk," Rio tersentak sedikit, namun berusaha untuk melanjutkan langkahnya, "—siapa namanya? Manami? Ia tidak punya daya tarik. Gayanya cukup kuno dan bahkan mungkin tidak ada pria yang akan meliriknya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ia memang cukup pintar dengan pelajaran Kimia, namun lebih dari itu. Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan. Setidaknya ia tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di kelas A."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau ingin katakan Asano-kun?" Senyuman sinis terlihat dari wajah Rio kearah Asano yang tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan wajah Rio saat itu.

"Yang ingin aku katakan? Bahwa kau jauh lebih baik darinnya," dan Rio benar-benar kehilangan pertahanan saat kalimat itu meluncur dengan sangat lancar dari mulut Gakushuu. Membuat wajahnya seketika memerah tanpa alasan yang jelas—menurutnya.

"Ja—jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu seolah kau tahu semuanya."

"Kenyataannya aku tahu, dari alamat hingga nomor telpon dari semua murid sekolah."

"Kau benar-benar stalker professional," Rio tampak tersenyum kaku dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat fokusnya teralih begitu saja, "kembali pada permasalahan tadi! Bukan masalah aku lebih baik daripada Manami-chan, tetapi apa yang tidak kau lihat darinya. Dia anak yang baik, pintar dalam membuat ramuan-ramuan aneh, dan tentu saja ia adalah gadis yang punya tata krama baik. Ia tidak selemah seperti apa yang kau bayangkan…"

"Tetapi kau lebih memiliki banyak kelebihan darinya. Setidaknya kau pernah menginjakkan kelas di kelas A, lalu kurasa sense fashionmu lebih baik darinya," Rio terbatuk karena tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Menatap dengan raut aneh pada pemuda disampingnya, "—dan kurasa, wajahmu lebih lumayan (manis) daripada dia."

Dan sial, sekali lagi Asano Gakushuu membuatnya bungkam tidak bisa berbicara apapun.

"Aku tahu itu, memangnya kenapa kalau peringkatku dalam pelajaran lebih baik darinya? Memangnya kenapa kalau menurutmu aku lebih menarik darinya? Aku memang lebih dekat dengan Karma ketimbang Manami, dan tentu saja semua orang juga melihat itu bahkan Nagisa sekalipun. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia memilih Manami, dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun," Rio terengah-engah mengatakan hal itu. Seolah meluapkan semua emosi yang ia rasakan selama ini, "—Karma hanya akan memandang Manami sebagai seorang yang special. Bukan aku…"

…

Tidak ada yang berbicara beberapa saat, dan Rio bersumpah ia akan mengutuk Asano Gakushuu karena membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan saat ini. Ia mengusap air mata yang entah sejak kapan keluar, namun yang dilakukan Asano setelah itu benar-benar membuat Rio tersentak. Pemuda itu mengusap kepalanya, tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun.

Dan ia segera menepisnya sebelum degupan aneh itu kembali muncul.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mengatakan itu Asano?" Rio mencoba memperbaiki sikapnya dan tersenyum pada Asano yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan berpikir cukup lama.

"Hanya ingin mendengarmu mengatakan hal tadi."

"Kenapa?" Kepalan tangan yang bergetar sudah siap untuk meninju wajah pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Soalnya, sebelum ini kau terlihat seperti ingin menangis sih," dan sekali lagi degupan aneh membuat Rio kalah dalam berdebat dengan pemuda didepannya saat ini, "dan kurasa dengan alasan-alasan tadi masih belum menunjukkan kalau dia lebih baik darimu."

"Kurasa alasan utamanya adalah karena aku payah dalam hal berciuman," Rio tampak memalingkan wajahnya yang tampak kesal dari Asano Gakushuu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia harus mengatakan hal ini pada Asano, namun setiap kalimat begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"Memang dari peringkat kelas 3-E yang kurasa berada dibawah rata-rata, kau berada di peringkat berapa?"

"Peringkat tiga dari bawah. Bahkan aku kalah dari Terasaka dan—HEI kenapa aku jadi mengatakannya padamu?!" Rio baru sadar jika ia mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan. Asano terkekeh, dan sungguh—Rio baru kali itu melihat tawa Asano tanpa ada nada sinis disana.

"Kurasa kaupun memiliki kelemahan pada sesuatu."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan seolah kau tahu bagaimana aku? Kalau aku tidak punya kelemahan kenapa aku bisa berakhir di kelas 3-E?"

"Karena kau melupakan cara mendapatkan nilai yang baik," Rio sekali lagi diam mendengar itu. Sepertinya Asano Gakushuu tahu lebih banyak daripada yang ia pikirkan. Dan entah sejak kapan, Rio merasa tidak masalah jika Asano berada disampingnya, berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

"Sudahlah," Rio menghela napas. Ia menyerah untuk berargumen dengan Asano saat mereka sampai didepan rumahnya, "tetapi, ini ya rasanya patah hati?"

Rio tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuknya.

"Bagaimana kalau mencoba mencari penggantinya? Mungkin seperti… seseorang yang ada di dekatmu saat ini?"

"Siapa? Jangan terlalu percaya di—" Rio tidak bisa bergerak saat salah satu tangannya digenggam cukup erat oleh Asano. Dan saat ia mencoba untuk mempraktikkan hasil latihannya selama 1 tahun untuk memburu Korosensei, Asano sudah menarik tangannya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua dalam sebuah ciuman.

Mata birunya membulat, dan ia mencoba melepaskan diri namun sayang sepertinya tindakan mendadak dari Asano membuatnya tidak awas dan Asano Gakushuu sudah mengunci gerakannya. Ciuman itu cukup lama, namun anehnya Rio masih bisa bernapas biasa meskipun Gakushuu memenuhi mulutnya dengan saliva miliknya. Menelusuri seluruh sisi rongga mulutnya dengan lidahnya.

Dan saat ciuman itu dipisahkan, itu bukan akhir dari apa yang dilakukan Gakushuu padanya. Dengan sebelah tangan masih berada di atas bahu Rio yang terhempit oleh dinding dan dirinya, Gakushuu menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali, jadi dengarkan sebelum kau merespon apapun yang terjadi," Rio bahkan tidak bisa melawan dan bergerak. Hanya mematung saat iris birunya bertemu dengan iris violet pemuda itu, "—karena kau yang membuatku melakukan hal ini, aku tidak akan mungkin lagi melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun."

…

Otak Rio seolah berhenti bekerja. Impuls-impuls di syaraf otakya tampak berhenti menghantarkan aliran listrik ke tubuhnya. Ia butuh beberapa detik sebelum melakukan hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Memukul wajah (tampan) dari Asano Gakushuu.

"Maaf saja, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik denganmu tuan muda Asano!" Rio memeletkan lidahnya dan tampak berbalik masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tidak sebelum Asano tampak menghentikannya dengan berkata satu hal—

"Apakah kau yakin kalau daftarmu itu benar? Kurasa ciuman tadi tidak buruk," Rio berhenti mendadak, ingin rasanya melempar pot bunga di dekat kakinya ke muka Asano saat ini, "—atau apakah aku mengalahkan Akabane Karma sebagai good kisser karena membuatmu yang payah dalam berciuman ini menjadi sangat ahli? Setidaknya saat ciuman tadi—"

Dan sebuah lemparan pot bunga sukses ditangkap oleh Asano sebelum Rio berjalan kembali dengan langkah yang lebih cepat, dan menutupnya begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun pada pemuda di depan rumahnya itu.

 _ **BLAM**_

…

Tubuh itu merosot saat menyentuh pintu yang ada di belakangnya. Rio tidak pernah merasa sangat malu lebih daripada saat ini. Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya yang memerah, dan yang ada di dalam otaknnya saat ini hanyalah satu peristiwa itu.

Ciuman yang terjadi beberapa menit sebelum ini.

 _'A—apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan?!'_

 **.**

 **.**

"Oke, jadi—" Asano Gakushuu yang masih ada di depan rumah Rio tampak menatap kearah rumah di depannya sebelum berbalik ke kanan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia tidak pernah berbohong jika rumahnya memang berada pada satu jalan dengan rumah Rio.

Ia selalu memperhatikan gadis itu. Bahkan sejak gadis itu masih berada di kelas 2-A.

…

Langkah kakinya berhenti saat beberapa meter dari rumah gadis itu. Dan ia berjongkok, membenamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan diatas lututnya. Meskipun wajahnya saat itu tertutup, namun warna merah itu bahkan sudah mewarnai telinga dan leher belakangnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sudah aku lakukan tadi…"

Sungguh, Asano Gakushuu sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam hal berciuman. Ia tidak pernah berciuman sama sekali yang itu artinya adalah Nakamura Rio terpilih menjadi ciuman pertamanya.

Dua orang yang berada di tempat berbeda, dengan wajah yang sama-sama memerah. Memikirkan satu hal yang harus mereka hadapi apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

 _'Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya jika bertemu besok?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE (1)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini bisa jadi rekaman yang bagus…"

Suara itu terdengar dari salah satu belokan gang yang ada di dekat rumah Rio. Tampak dua pasang anak manusia—yang satunya berambut merah, dan yang gadis berambut hitam dikepang. Ya, itu adalah Manami yang bersembunyi di belakang Karma, dan Karma yang sedang merekam adegan langka dari partner iblisnya itu.

"Apakah menurutmu seharusnya kita tidak merekamnya Karma-kun?"

"Oh ayolah, dia sudah merekam kita saat sedang berciuman kau tahu?" Disini wajah Manami kembali memerah, "—ini bisa menjadi bahan ancaman juga untuk Asano Gakushuu…"

"Me—memang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mungkin mengirimnya pada kepala yayasan?" Manami tampaknya bisa melihat bagaimana Karma bisa sangat puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Dan ia tahu Karma tidak main-main saat ia mencoba mencari email dari Asano Gakuhou yang entah darimana bisa ia dapatkan.

"Tu—tunggu Karma, kurasa ini bukan hal yang ba—"

 _ **Pip—**_

"Ah terkirim," Manami tampak memucat saat video itu terkirim dengan mulus pada alamat email yang tertera dilayar handphone Karma. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Asano senior melihat hal itu.

Akankah terjadi hal yang lebih baik? Ataukah akan menjadi hal yang buruk—

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE (2)**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara di rumah kediaman Asano, sang duda tampan Asano Gakuhou tampak menyantap kopi sorenya ditemani oleh koran sore yang dibawakan oleh pelayan rumahnya. Dengan gaya elegannya, menyerup kopi itu sebelum sebuah nada dering handphone menginterupsinya.

Ia melihat kearah pesan yang ada disana, menemukan video yang memutar adegan yang… menarik.

(—hingga membuatnya **hampir** menyemburkan kopinya.)

"Aku pulang," suara yang terdengar disaat yang tepat. Saat Asano muda tampak masuk, dan melewati tempat ayahnya sedang bersantai namun berhenti saat menyadari bayangan lipan yang sudah mengular disekitar ayahnya.

Oh tentu saja itu hanya imajinasinya saja.

"Bisa kita bicara beberapa kata Asano-kun?"

Dan ini akan menjadi pembicaraan terpanjang dari pasangan ayah anak ini setelah sekian lama.

 **TAMAT**

Note : Oke, Wotaku-san, maaf karena akhirnya saya yang jadi Secret Santa anda :'( jujur ini kali pertama bikin straight di fandom Ansatsu, apalagi karena maaf sebenarnya saya lebih shipper ke KaruRio daripada Karmanami :'( eits, tapi bukannya saya ga suka, saya mah orangnya netral banget malah :

Masalahnya adalah karena saya ga pernah bikin ffic straight, jadilah fficnya agak gaje. Apalagi ditambah sama pair yang super crack yang entah kenapa kepikiran sama saya—karena Rio itu mirip sama Karma (iyain)—jadi entah kenapa dimata saya Rio sama Asano itu cocok-cocok aja :'(

Lagipula kalau bukan sama Karma, Rio dipairingin sama siapa? *mengabaikan Terasaka dan Sugaya* Rio itu entah kenapa cocoknya sama orang yang pinter. Dan yang hampir setipe sama Karma, ya Asano :'))

Trus masalah Rio yang kelas 2nya itu di kelas A, entah itu canon atau ga—tapi kalau pakai logika (ceileh) Rio itu canonnya kan pernah (PERNAH) pinter banget tuh, jadi Isogai yang ga sampe di superior-in aja bisa masuk kelas 2-A, kenapa Rio ga? :3 #plak

.

Buat mbak Kuo, dan panitia lainnya :( hidoi banget saya yang ga pernah bikin ini disuruh menistakan (#LOL) ffic straight :'D kan saya jadi menghancurkan ffic straight saya dan seseorang :'D #plak

.

Oke, rambling gaje selesai—maaf kalau ffic ini tidak memuaskan.

#Off


End file.
